


Cold

by Xephinetsa



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephinetsa/pseuds/Xephinetsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash is cold, alone, and missing CT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Wash doesn't care that people stare at him when he walks into the coffee shop. He counts the steps he takes until he reaches the counter and keeps his eyes fixed on the menu board. As he scans the options written in blue chalk, he can feel their stares as if they were tangible. He orders a latte and leaves, the little bell above the door chiming as the door swings shut behind him. Heads turn and people whisper frantically to one another as he walks down the street. His ears burn but he keeps on walking, away from the crowds and the city, to a solitary park bench beneath a tall tree. It is wintertime, so there are no leaves on the branches, but in the warmer months it provides beautiful cool shade to anyone sitting on the bench: a perfect place to sit and read, or curl up with a loved one. Unbidden, an image of CT bursts forth like the first bloom of spring, and for a moment he can hear her laugh, see her smile. Then she's gone, and he finds himself alone once more. He takes a sip of his latte and sighs, his breath a white cloud in the cold, crisp air.


End file.
